fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion.
Invasion is the premiere episode of Power Rangers: Mythic Force. Synopsis. Evil aliens that call themselves the Warstar has arrived on Earth with one thing in mind, World Domination. Plot. The season begins with an overhead shot of Angel Grove. Troy Scotts is on his way to his new school Angel Grove High when he almost crashes into two guys moving a sheet of glass. To avoid smashing into the glass, Troy jumps off his skateboard and does a 180 degree flip in the air and lands back on his skateboard, telling the men that he's sorry for the scare. Arriving at school, Troy sees some cheerleaders and footballers on the lawn praticing. One of the footballers happens to throw the football in the direction of the cheerleaders and it happens to hit one of them, Emily Masters, on their head. The cheerleaders picks the ball up from off the ground as another footaballer, Luke Masters, comes to retrieve it telling her that she must be more carefully next time. Giving the footballer a gently smile, the cheerleader squeezes on the football until it pops and then tells the footballer that he should be more careful as she hands him back the flattened ball. As she walks off with her friends, the footballers surrounds their teammate as one of the boys takes the ball from the others hand and tells him that his sister is one tough cookie. Troy laughs, shakes his head and tells himself that he's going to enjoy his new school. Meanwhile outside of the Earth's orbit, a blue spaceship is seen flying. Inside an alien, General Varasp, communicates with another alien on Earth, Lt. Sliffer, who tells him to get the soldiers ready for the invasion. On Mythic Island, Datax activates and activates the Command Cave and awakens Master Tensou who tells him that a new threat has arrived and that the Earth is in danger. Datax begins to panic but Master Tensou tells him to calm down and activate the "Mythic Force" and then release it so it can choose five humans who would be able to fully harness and control the power. Datax agrees with his master and does what he's instructed. Back at Angel Grove High, a girl, Gia Taylor, stands in the middle of the hallway handing out flyers to promote her environment club. Two boys, Rage and Splice, walks up to her and knocks the flyers out of her hand as they tell her that no one wants to join her nature geek loving club. They smirk at each other and then walks away. Gia, with tears in her eyes, bends down and begins to pick up the flyers. Troy who happened to witness everything that had transpired comes over to Gia and helps her, giving the girl a smile. He then tells her that those two boys are idiots and that she shouldn't listen to them. Gia then smiles and wipes her tears and tells Troy thank you for helping her. He responds by telling her no problem and then takes a flyer from her hand and tells her that he'll love to join her club. He smiles and walks off as the school bell rings. Gia turns and looks at him as he walks off. Aboard the Warstar Spaceship, General Varasp and Lt. Sliffer greets their leader, Prince Malkor, and tells him that the invasion is ready to commence, all they need is his permission. Malkor who is seated on his throne calls forth his robotic assistant Metallice who he tells to activate the space pods containing the Loogies, the seasons footsoilders, and launch it to Earth. At Angel Grove High, the teens are all seated at their seat as the teacher commences with the first class for the day, Math. The door opens and a boy, Noah Trang, walks in as the teacher scolds him for being late for class. Noah takes his seat behind Troy and the teacher continues to write math problems on the board. Suddenly screams of terror could be heard from outside as the teacher and her students look out of the windows to see hundreds of metalic pods falling from the sky. Gia takes out her camera from her bag pack and begin to snap pictures of the strange phenomena. In the city the pods crash land causing cars to explode and windows to shatter. Emerging from out the pods are the Loogies who right away begin to run amuck in the city causing citizens to scamper for safety. Aboard the Warstar, Malkor and his comrades look on with delight of there successful invasion on Earth. Malkor then orders General Varasp to begin the second wave of the invasion to which Varasp calls upon one of his most elite soliders, Bouldor, to take lead of the second wave. As Varasp, Sliffer and Bouldor walk away, Malkor turns and looks at the screen showing the invasion and whispers, "This will show father that I am worthy." TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Mythic Force Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Cast. Main Cast Members. *Hector David Jr. as Troy Scotts *Alex Shipp as Gia Taylor *Eric Anwar as Luke Masters *Isabel Durant as Emily Masters *Peter Adrian as Noah Trang *Paul Schrier as Uncle Bulk (Credited Only) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch (Credited Only) *Geoffrey Dolan as Master Tensou (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *Estevez Gillespie as Datax (Voice) *???? as Prince Malkor (Voice) *Campbell Cooley as General Varasp (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as Lt. Sliffer (Voice) *Sophie Henderson as Metallice (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend' - Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Mythic Force Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)